Journals of the Past
by Megami-Lenia-VampTigressDemon
Summary: Hinata has journals, her mothers private thought all collected, and she lets Neji read them.  For the first time Neji gets a look into her private world and her mothers secrets are revealed.  Secrets that could endager Hinata... AU


Lenia: I told you I had more!

Neji: You finally typed it...I stand corrected.

Lenia :P Heeheehee Anyway I have finished this chapter of this story and I know where I'm going and I just need to figure out how to get there...

Gaara: *looking at doc upload page* You've been busy tonight, two new stories, one with two chapters...wow

Lenia: I know right! Anyway onto the usual stuff. Hinata will you do the honors?

Hinata: Of course. Lenia would like to let it be known she doesn't own Naruto, she thinks reviews are candy and there will be incest in this and it is rated M for later chapters...Thats about it. If we forget anything let is know. Thank you ^-^

Lenia: *points down* STORY TIME!

* * *

Chapter One-The Cottage of Her Private World

Neji watched as Hinata disappeared into the garden. He waited for her to come out all day, but she never did. Around 6 O'clock he heard the guards open the gates and went around toward the front of the mansion and saw Hinata go in through the large wooden door. Once again he had failed to figure out where she went during the day. Tonight he would figure out where she went no matter what e would have to do. Neji ate dinner with Hinata, Her father, and Hanabi like always. That night though instead of going to his room next to Hinata's he went to hers. The heiress simply went in sat on the bed and motioned for Neji to sit after he closed the door.

"Where the hell do you go everyday?" Neji asked glaring at Hinata. She motioned to a chair because he hadn't sat down yet, and he sat. He didn't take his eyes off of her the entire time, lest she disappear again. If she was surprised at his question she didn't show it nor did she miss a beat when she answered him.

I go to a special place. It's a cottage in the woods; my mom took me there all the time when I was younger. I haven't been there in ten years so mostly I've been cleaning it up. My mom lived there before she married my father; it's small mostly only built for two. I know you don't believe me so I'd have to show you." Hinata said getting lost in the thought of her sanctuary. She grabbed the book she always carried with her and took Neji's hand. "C'mon, we have to go now when nobody will notice." She said pulling Neji with her towards the garden. They ran through the maze of plants and came to a towering hedge in the middle of the garden. The purplish color of the roses caught the moonlight, enhancing the beauty they held. Hinata reached through the hedge and Neji noticed a silver glint then the hedges parted in the middle leading to a dark tunnel. Hinata squeezed Neji's hand and led him into the tunnel. The hedge slid closed behind them and the darkness creeped upon them, closing them off from the Hyyuga compound. Hinata started waling forward and Neji got the sense she knew where to go even in the pitch blackness, she knew it by heart.

"Now remember you can't tell anyone about my sanctuary. Some of our friends already know, I had them help me clean it up. When I was younger before my mother got sick and Hanabi was born we used to come here all the time. She would read me her journals, and paint beautiful things. Her favorite things to draw and paint were wolves. Her artwork is so beautiful; she made the design on the front of my journal. I may seem like I don't remember anything of her but I do, everyone expects me not to remember so I pretend I don't. My mom was too much of a mystery to the council to be safe. When you read the journals you'll understand why I pretend not to remember." Hinata babbled to fill the dark, and because Neji kinda needed the info.

* * *

When they came to a set of stairs she went up first and Neji saw a flash of silver in the dark and the wall at the top split and moonlight flooded the tunnel, and Neji saw a clearing beyond the doors. The clearing was surrounded by the same roses that hid the door at the Hyyuga compound broken only by the door sliding closed behind them, a click signaling the end of its journey of closure. In the middle of the clearing was a quaint cottage, stone and covered in vines of the same rose. Hinata smiled at him and took his hand leading him to the cottage. She opened the door and Neji noticed it seemed larger on the inside then the outside. The entire cottage was flooded with warmth when Hinata stoked the fire, and Neji noticed along one whole living room wall was a giant bookshelf. It was filled with 28 leather books, he knew the exact number because they were numbered and nothing was missing. Hinata put down her own journal.

"Welcome to my home. It's more of a home then the mansion at least." She said stepping in the middle of the room and motioning around the living room. Neji stepped in further and took another look around; he saw a door to a bathroom and a door leading to a tiny bedroom, then another to a small kitchen. Hinata moved to the couch near where she had placed her book and sat down. Neji was about to sit in a comfortable looking chair near the fire but he noticed a black wolf by the fire. She lifted her head and fixed him with lilac eyes. The wolf picked herself off the floor and padded over to Neji, shoving her huge head in his lap. He could see by the immediate attachment and eyes she was no ordinary wolf. The eyes belonged to his aunt. He pet the wolf when she nudged his hand. Hinata looked up and smiled.

"I see you've met Kumori, she likes most everyone. Except Kiba for some reason." She said getting up and scratching the wolf behind the ears. Kumori let out a growl that sounded like purring. Neji smiled a little, that was a first, a dog that didn't like Kiba. He scratched her under the chin and her happy growl grew.

"She's your mom, isn't she?" Neji asked. Hinata looked up and smiled sadly.

"Yeah. That obvious, then again you are a Hyyuga. We tend to see things better than others." She said. The wolf licked her face and pushed Hinata to the ground to continue licking her face. She finally wrestled the wolf off of her and climbed back onto the couch. Neji looked around him again and then went to the self. 28 neatly bound journals of his aunt's life laid before him. 1-3 were written by someone different then 4-28. Obviously Kitara's mother. He settled down with one to read the first in many journals. And to learn secrets about his cousin and Aunt no one had ever known before. He was going to be in their private world through these journals. He looked over the top of the one he was reading to where Hinata was writing in her leather bound book, maybe one day he would be in her world too.

* * *

Lenia:Ahh the satisfaction of a chapter well done...and the pain of a shoulder well used.

Gaara: *rubbing shoulder* Here ya go, maybe this'll help.

Lenia: Just a little...

Hinata: Review please, Maybe they'll help Lenia shoulder feel better.

Neji: . Or she could stretch like teh docter said...


End file.
